Tiempo Suficiente
by AnaVickyB
Summary: Klaus le había dado el tiempo necesario a Caroline, ahora era tiempo de que regresara junto a él, y dejara esa absurda relación que tenia. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Klefaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


_Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de LJ Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Klefaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _¡Nos leemos abajito!_

* * *

—Cariño...

Caroline sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente. Y sin pensarlo, huyó. Podía distinguir ese acento y esa forma de arrastrar las palabras en cualquier parte, no hacia falta voltear a ver quien le había hablado. Habían pasado 50 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero en ese momento mientras huía parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, y todavía se encontraba en Mystic Falls.

Cuando llego a su apartamento cerró con llave la puerta. Aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada para detener al _híbrido._

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y suspiro mientras maldecía internamente.

—Olvide cerrar la ventana—dejo salir un grito de frustración—. ¿Que necesitas, Klaus? Entre mas rápido me digas, mas rápido te podrás ir de aquí.

Cuando volteo a verlo lo encontró sonriéndole. Su mirada se encontró con la suya. Sus ojos llenos de locura, como los de cualquier psicópata, pero en ellos también había una chispa de alegría.

—Amor, no entiendo porque trataste de huir—se burlo—Es más, a eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar huida.

Caroline dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Hace tiempo que no necesitaba huir de alguien—se defendió—. Ahora, repito la pregunta, ¿que necesitas, Klaus?

Klaus le dedico una sonrisa. Y caminó hasta el sillón, en el cual se sentó y con una de sus manos alcanzó la fotografía que estaba encima de la mesa.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí, amor.

Y era cierto, Caroline sabía porque estaba aquí en su sala sentado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llevaba esperando este momento desde que empezó su relación con Stefan, pero al ver que _él_ no aparecía, pensó por un momento que la dejaría ser feliz con el que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Pero aún así decidió fingir que no sabia el por qué.

—No se porque estas aquí, Klaus. Y sinceramente no me importa, solo aléjate y márchate de la ciudad—le exigió mientras arrebataba la fotografía de sus manos.

La fotografía mostraba a Stefan besándola en un restaurante de New York.

Klaus dejó escapar una carcajada vacía de diversión.

—Amor, no quiero discutir en este momento, así que no me hagas enojar—amenazó—. Tuviste el tiempo que querías, te deje jugar a la pareja adorable con el _pequeño Salvatore_. Ya fue suficiente. Te quiero a mi lado, todo rey necesita una reina, y sabes que solo tú puedes ocupar ese lugar.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—No quiero estar a tu lado, Klaus, no quiero ser reina de nada. Amo a Stefan, y necesito que comprendas eso—trato de hacerlo entender aunque sabía que era una perdida de tiempo.

Klaus dejo de sonreír y se levanto para quedar frente a ella a solo centímetros de su rostro.

—Caroline, recoge lo que desees llevarte, y déjale una nota al _destripador._ No quiero volverlo a ver cerca de ti, porque lo matare, así que déjale claro por su bien, que no quieres que te busque—sonrío y como si nada le pregunto—. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero, amor? Podríamos ir un mes a Francia y luego pasarnos a Italia.

Caroline lo miro tratando de entender sus cambios de personalidad. Sabía que Klaus podía pasar de estar amenazándola, a estar coqueteándole descaradamente.

—Klaus, ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó aceptando lo que se avecinaba.

Klaus sonrió y con uno de sus dedos trazo el contorno de su cara. Acercándose hasta llegar a su oído y depositar un beso ahí.

—Porque es lo que debe suceder amor, quiero llevarte a conocer el mundo, como te lo prometí. Porque aunque no lo admitas, sabes que te mueres como yo de pasar la eternidad juntos—le susurro.

Caroline se dio por vencida, y asintió. Porque sabia que Klaus decía la verdad aunque tratara de negarlo. Simplemente era algo que iba a suceder, porque así debía ser. Amaba a Stefan, pero cuando estaba cerca de Klaus, un sentimiento intenso nublaba su vista y revolvía su estómago. Algo inexplicable. Sabia que por desgracia su felicidad estaba a su lado, y tenía que aceptarlo, iban a pasar su eternidad juntos. Y el pensar en eso, no la llenaba de miedo como debía suceder.

 _Lo siento, Stefan,_ pensó.

Caroline se acercó aun más a Klaus, y permitió que la abrazara. Por algo debían comenzar. Tal vez algún día, podría decirle _te amo_ , y tratar de ser una pareja aunque sea un poco normal. Aunque veía eso muy difícil.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.

Espero les haya gustado. Lamento si deseaban ver un poco más de Stefan, pero la inspiración no me permitió darle algo más. Jajaja. Lamento mis faltas de ortografía, pero por ahora no tengo una Beta disponible. Y esto solo lo hice por diversión y mi amor al _Klaroline._

¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Besos.


End file.
